Ok I'll Confess
by JuliinThesky
Summary: Samantha Puckett doesn’t cry. And Samantha Puckett doesn’t like tech nerds with psycho moms but I like one so yes... I WANNA FRIKIN CRY! It's a short one hope u like it : RR PLEASE :


_I'm so stupid! I hate stupid Girl's Choice Dance, stupid Gibby and his stupid hot girlfriend. I hate stupid magic Malika I hate stupid… I can't remember Carly's date's name, well stupid him! And stupid T-Bo and his stupid radio!_

_Ok, I'm a little mad. Maybe this night wasn't like I was hoping to. Shit!_

**FLASHBACK**

_Ok, Gibby was with his girlfriend (what the heck is wrong with that girl?) so I'm ALONE, DATELESS for this stupid dance. God! I hate when Carly convinces me to this kind of stuff. It's __okay. I can go to The Groovy Smoothie; maybe Carly and Freddie are still there. (These are my thoughts! I can call him by his name in my thoughts... Stop please!)_

_Gosh! My feet hurt. Stupid heels! Cool! Music!_

_WHAT? OH GOD! CARLY AND FREDDIE (I know! Shut it) ARE… DANCING? A SLOW SONG? SMILING? AM I DEAD OR SOMETHING? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Let's think for a minute please. Why did I run? Why this thing pisses me off? WHAT HAPPENED TO CARLY'S BRAIN?? __SHE DOESN'T LIKE FREDDIE! I DO! Yes I said it. I like him. I don't really know what happens to me when he's around. I can't stop bothering him, it's kind of my hobby, but it's different. I do it 'cause is the only way I've found to… touch him and connect with him in some way. I know it's twisted but... I'm Sam Puckett for Ham's sake!_

_Samantha Puckett doesn't cry. And Samantha Puckett doesn't like tech nerds with psycho moms but I like one so__ yes... I WANNA FRIKIN CRY!_

Here I am. At the only place on earth where I can think. The fire escape. Yes, maybe isn't the best place 'cause… well you know what happened here but my legs ran automatically here from the Groovy Smoothie.

_This feeling is burning in my insides. I wanna scream. I wanna kick Freddie's face. I'm __not mad at Carly. I mean, I've never told her anything. But I though He knew. He's a smarty pants, __can't he__ notice__?__? I know he felt something that night. He stopped me and smiled at me saying "I hate you", like he needed to remind it._

_What on earth made me think he was over his crush on Carly? I mean, she's Miss Perfection, Miss "I don't lie, I don't eat with my mouth open" she's a firkin Sandy! (I'm more like… John Travolta's friend that stupid moron who's always thinking abut food. The blond one.__ Enough with this "Grease" analogy.) Anyways, it's obvious that the nub's till in love with Carly. Why he would like me? I don't even like my self sometimes!_

"Sam? Are you here?" _what is he doing here?_

"No I'm not. What do you want nub?" He sat on the window frame. Just like me that night. He was still wearing the suit.

"Carly was worried. She said you were supposed to be sleeping at her place and when we arrived and you weren't there… I knew where to find you"

"Clever boy" _I hate him sometimes. Why he has to be such a good person?_

"Why did you leave the Groovy Smoothie?"_ WHAT? I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT! HE SAW ME? DENY EVERYTHING!_

"What? I wasn't there! No more tick baths to you Freddork!"_ This is hard… he saw me! And he knew where to find me!_

"Sam I saw you while I was dancing with Carly." _I know you were dancing with her please don't repeat it!_

"Oh! That! Yeah… I didn't want to interrupt your moment of glory… so… did Carly lose her mind I mean… did you kissed?"_ Please tell me that you didn't and I'm not gonna kill my self!_

"What? Sam, we where just dancing! The dance was lame so… We thought we deserved a decent moment!"

"Yeah.. And you couldn't refused 'cause you are so in love with her!"

"I'm not! Sorry do I owe you an explanation?"

"No… leave me alone."_ Please I want you to leave! NOW! I'm about to cry my heart out and I don't want you here!_

Freddie's looking confused and a little pissed. He's right. He doesn't owe me anything.

"I will not leave until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Everything is wrong with me. GO AWAY!"

"IT'S MY FIRE ESCAPE SO NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!"

"IT'S NOT YOURS! IT'S OURS!" _It's official I'm crying like a baby and I've just said the most stupid thing ever!_

"What? Why are you crying?"

I can't hide it any more. I have to tell him

"I'm crying 'cause Gibby has a girlfriend. I didn't go to that stupid dance, I had a crappy night and I saw YOU dancing with Carly! And don't tell me you don't love her 'cause I see that look on you face when you look at her. You never look at me like that! I don't blame you, I mean I'm a jerk around you and I'm sorry but it's the only way I've found for you to notice me"_ Ok now somebody shoot me please!_

I can't look at him, I'm crying a lot... I can't stop and he's not leaving. Actually, he's sitting besides me.

"Sam" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Please leave me alone" _please Freddie! Leave!_

"I will not leave… until you hear what I have to say_" WHAT? I CAN'T STAND A __REJECTION__ NOW!_

"What?" I raise my head and I see those eyes looking at me. My cheeks burn! He's very calm…_WHY IS HE SO CALM??_

"Did you ever think why I endured your abuses all these years?" _Not even one time!_

"'Cause you didn't have a choice?"

"At first I didn't. But now… Sam, be both know that I'm stronger than you!" He's smiling at me.

"What's your point?" I'm still crying._ Why is he telling me all this stuff? I'm not feeling any better!_

"My point is that I can make you stop. But I don't wanna. 'Cause is the only way I have for you to connect with me, to touch me and I don't wanna loose that". I'm staring at him. I can't talk. I'm freeze.

"W-w-what…?" He's staring at me, he's so close...

His kiss, was all I needed.


End file.
